


Joy Cometh in the Morning

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-22
Updated: 2002-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna's mother dies.





	1. Joy Cometh in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

"Stop moping?"

"I'm not moping," he grumbled.

"It's been, what? Like 20 minutes since she left?"

"She left on December 23. It's now December 27," Josh muttered.

"And you've been in a crappy mood ever since."

He sighed.

"She told me her whole family was coming home," CJ explained patiently. "It's the first time in three years that she's gone to Wisconsin for Christmas."

"I know," he said quietly.

"When does she come back?"

He looked up, a small smile dancing on his lips. "I'm picking her up at 12:30 tomorrow."

"How many times have you called her since she's been gone?"

"That's not fair. We work at the White House. Of course, I've called her everyday."

"You called her on Christmas?" CJ shot him her best death ray glare.

"Yes," he stalled, a faint blush rising in his cheeks.

"How many times?"

"Just twice," he said almost inaudibly.

"Why? What could you possibly have needed to know on Christmas Day."

"I....I called in the morning just to wish her a Merry Christmas...and I called later that night..."

"Why did you call that night?" CJ asked, now barely able to hide her amusement.

"To hear about what loot she got," Josh said defensively. "She got some good stuff," he added enthusiastically.

"What did you give Donna this year?"

"I got her a couple of things."

"Like what?" The press secretary asked, thoroughly enjoying making Josh fidget.

"I got her a suitcase on wheels. Her other one died on the campaign trail."

"That was good. I'm sure she liked it."

He nodded, quite pleased with himself.

"And what else? You said you got her two things. What else did you get Ms. Moss?" CJ was having way too much fun. It was early, and if she had to be at work during Christmas week, watching Josh Lyman squirm a little was a nice little present. Maybe she should call Toby and Sam in too.

"I got her some books," he murmured, not looking up from the paper clip that was in the middle of his desk, and not catching the glint of amusement in the press secretary's eyes.

"What books?"

"A leather-bound collection of Jane Austen."

"Josh Lyman bought girly novels?" CJ laughed, thinking this was definitely worth calling in Toby and Sam, maybe even Margaret and the other assistants.

"She likes Jane Austen," he said defiantly. "I'm not reading them, she is. She was surprised."

"Why was she surprised?" CJ asked confused.

"Because I gave her the suitcase before she left...so she could use it...and I sent the books to her house so she'd have something under the tree."

"That was so sweet of you." CJ smiled and Josh finally smiled back.

"Yeah, she really got all emotional and stuff on the phone. Said she might even be willing to bring me coffee or something when she gets back."

"Why did you call her yesterday?" CJ pressed.

"She called me in the morning," he insisted. "To make sure I was up for the meeting with Simons."

"That's why they make alarm clocks," CJ deadpanned.

"She was up anyway," Josh answered defensively. "Something about being first in line at the mall when the doors opened for the sales. She and her mother and sister had a plan mapped out that we should consider adopting if we go to war with Qumar." 

"You've got to approach these operations scientifically," CJ nodded thoughtfully.

"War with Qumar?" 

"No the Mall on the day after Christmas. Wonder what she got?"

"I don't know. When I called her last night, she went on and on about a sweater she snagged, ranting about some old lady with a walker who got in her way. Frankly she scared me a little."

"Cashmere?" CJ asked with concern.

Josh snorted and looked at her in disbelief. "Like I would know...or care. Look don't you have some work to do or something?"

"Come on present boy, we've got staff. Don't you have an all-day meeting on the Hill starting at 11?

"Yeah. We're trying to hammer out that tuition plan legislation before the start of the new session." Josh stood up and grabbed some folders. The phone rang.

"Go on. I'll catch up with you," he said, waving her along.

"Expecting a call?" CJ laughed while she hustled off to staff.

"Josh Lyman."

"Josh?"

He smiled when he heard her voice. "Hey, kind of late calling this morning aren't you? Wrangling sweaters from old ladies wear you out?"

"My mother...."

Now he could hear it. The slight hitch, the shaky breath.

"Donna, what's the matter?" He sat down in his chair.

"My mother died this morning."

He gripped the edge of his desk. "Oh my God. I'm sorry. What...What happened?"

There was silence on the other end, and then he could hear Donna take a deep breath. He knew she was fighting for control. He'd rarely seen her cry. He didn't count the tears from sappy chick movies or when he'd done something sweet. No, he'd only seen her cry twice in the five years he'd known her. 

The first time he'd just heard her. It was that night when he was emerging from the anesthesia. He'd heard the whirring and beeping of the machines keeping him alive, and the muffled sobs of a valuable assistant sitting next to him. He couldn't do anything to help her then.

The second time he saw quiet tears slipping down her face was when he told her about Mrs. Landingham. That night he held her and gently rubbed her back, trying desperately to offer some small comfort. She clung to him like he was a life preserver in the stormy ocean, and he held on just as tight. But within moments, she stepped back, wiped her cheeks, and asked about the President. "How is he? Does he need anything?" It was another moment he filed away in his store of Donnatella goodness lore.

"She woke up in the middle of the night complaining of a headache. Got up to get some aspirin and collapsed on the floor. They tried...the paramedics came and tried...but...They think it was a cerebral hemorrhage," Donna's voice crackled with emotion. 

"Shhh," he whispered. "It's okay." 

That was a lie. It wasn't even close to okay, but he was 1100 miles away and couldn't hold her and try to make her believe that it would be alright. But it wasn't gonna be alright for a long time. He knew that from experience.

He heard another ragged breath, then, "The funeral is at 10 o'clock on Thursday. I'll call Sarah Iverson later. She can continue to cover for me. Hold on a minute..."

He could hear muffled voices in the background, then Donna said quietly, "I've got to go. There's a lot... a lot of stuff I need to do here." 

He could picture Donna putting on her game face.

"I'll talk to you later. I'll call Sara before noon."

"Wait," he said. "Don't worry about me. What can I do for you?"

But all he heard was a dial tone. 


	2. Joy Cometh in the Morning 2

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

* * *

"Dad, you've got to eat something." Angelina Moss Hallstrom was holding her squirming two year old son, Jason, in her arms. Annie, five years Donna's senior, was shorter than her blonde baby sister, and had inherited her father's dark hair and dark eyes, now swollen and puffy from hours of crying. 

"Not hungry."

"I know, but you can't take your medication without something in your stomach," Annie insisted. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not hungry," Robert Moss growled. He looked up and saw his younger daughter, Donnatella, walk into the kitchen.

"He won't eat anything," Annie complained, finally putting her son down. "Don't touch the tree, Jason," she warned as he went barreling out of the kitchen.

"It'll be fine. You go with Jason. You might want to keep him out of the living room. I just got Melly asleep." Jason's baby sister, six months old Melanie, was asleep in a portacrib in the living room. Annie quickly left the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make you scrambled eggs and some of Mom's cinnamon toast," Donna said calmly, opening the cabinet door and taking out the worn frying pan. "Then you'll take your medicine and lay down. You've been up all night. Mom would never forgive me if you get sick."

After a few moments, she brought a plate to the worn pine kitchen table where her father sat, staring into space, red-rimmed eyes glistening with tears. She poured a glass of milk, took two capsules from the bottle on the sill over the sink, and put them next to the plate of eggs and toast. Donna then sat down across from her father and stared.

"Donnatella. I love you but just leave me alone," her father sighed, pushing the plate away. He never could get too irritated with the baby of his family. She was as blonde and beautiful as his wife had been, with the same blue eyes and the same determined chin.

"Dad. You always told me that some things I had no choice about. I had to learn to swim, I had to take a musical instrument, and as long as I lived under your roof, I had to go to church on Sunday mornings."

He smiled as she ticked off the Moss family rules on her fingers.

"This is one of those 'no choice' things, Daddy. You've got to eat because you can't take the medication unless you do and you can't miss a single day without your pills. Your blood pressure is undoubtedly up. Come on. It's almost two in the afternoon. Eat," and she gently pushed the plate back in front of her father.

He smiled ruefully and picked up his fork and slowly began eating the food in front of him.

"I've been making a list of what we need to do," Donna began, opening her notebook.

"I don't want to talk about it," her father said quickly.

"Aunt Meg called," Donna continued without pause. "She's notified most of the family. She and Uncle Tim and the kids will be back here around dinner. So will Uncle Joe and his family. I've got the food organized. The women's guild at the Church called and will handle the reception after the funeral. I went through Mom's address book and started a phone chain alerting people about the Visitation schedule and the service on Thursday morning. I spoke to Reverend Smythe and he's stopping by around 8 tonight. I checked with Bernice, the lady who heads the choir, and she's assured me that she and the organist can play whatever hymns..."

"Donna, I can't do this," his voice faltered. "Your mother, she always, you know, she's the one who was in charge," he smiled softly. "I just looked like I was the head of this family."

Donna smiled back. 

"After you eat and rest, Dad, we need to go to the funeral home to make the final arrangements for the viewing and..." Donna said so softly that he had to strain to hear her.

"No."

"We've got to..."

"I can't do that, Donnatella. I just can't," her father insisted, putting down the fork and tears starting to run down his face.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'll take care of it," she patted his hand. She heard the doorbell ring and heard Annie walk to the door.

After a moment, Annie popped her head into the kitchen. "Donna, it's for you."

"I'll be right back," Donna smiled at her father as he picked up the fork and started to eat again.

"Who is it?" she asked her sister as she walked quickly to the front of the house. She stopped short and inhaled sharply when she saw him at the door. He was wearing the dark winter coat that had warmed her ten months earlier as she'd stood outside the White House and tried to wrest the votes from Hartsfield Landing. 

"Josh?" She took a step towards him, then stopped as if she couldn't believe he was standing before her.

"I...I..." but before he could complete his sentence, she launched herself into his open arms.


	3. Joy Cometh in the Morning 3

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

* * *

He held her close, his coat enveloping her, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, as he gently stroked her hair. 

"I can't believe you're here," she murmured, relaxing her tense muscles for the first time in hours.

Finally, she stepped back and he got a good look at her. The deep, dark circles under her eyes stood out in sharp contrast to her skin, normally pale, but now translucent. She looked exhausted, physically and emotionally drained.

"Come in," she pulled on his hand. "Let me have your coat." He shrugged it off his shoulders. "Do you remember my sister Annie? And this is Jason," holding out a hand to the little boy who'd wrapped himself around his mother's leg. Shyly, the little boy walked to his aunt who picked him up.

"Jason, this is Josh."

"Hi. Do you know how to high five?" Josh asked with a smile.

Jason grinned from ear to ear, and giggling, put up his hand to smack the hand of the deputy chief of staff.

"Good to see you, Josh," Annie said softly.

"I'm so sorry about your mother."

Annie nodded. Turning to Donna she added, "I'll check on Dad. Come on, Jaysie," and she took the little boy from his aunt's arms and went back to the kitchen.

Donna stared at him and then moved into his arms again, seeking refuge. He tightened his grip around her, wordlessly offering comfort. At last, she looked up. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Shhh. I had to come."

"Didn't you have that meeting on the tuition plan today?"

"Don't worry about it. Toby's filling in for me. He sends his love - they all do."

He could feel her tears dampen his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, struggling for control. 

"Nothing to be sorry about." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled, but clean, handkerchief which he gave her. She wiped her cheeks, and gave him a crooked, small smile.

"Come see my Dad," and pulled him into the kitchen.

Robert Moss was feeding the last of the cinnamon toast to his giggling grandson, who then shared the rest of the glass of milk. Both had a slight milk mustache, which Annie was wiping off when Donna and Josh came in.

"Dad, Josh is here."

The older man got to his feet and stretched out his hand in greeting.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Josh murmured. "The President asked me to offer his condolences as well. He said to tell you how much he enjoyed meeting the two of you last year, and that he still remembers Mrs. Moss' coffee cake that she brought to the office."

Robert Moss smiled and Donna looked quickly at Josh, surprise evident on her face.

"I called the President in New Hampshire," Josh explained. "He'll call you later on."

"I think I'm gonna lie down for a little while," Donna's father said, excusing himself. "Will I see you later, Josh?'

"Of course, Sir."

The older man walked slowly from the kitchen. 

Donna looked at her sister who was cradling a very tired Jason in her arms.

"I'm gonna put him down for his nap."

"Why don't you sleep too. Melly will probably be out for another hour."

"But I don't want you to go by yourself to the funeral home," Annie insisted, swaying slightly as she held her son who was dozing off on her shoulder.

"I'll go with Donna," Josh volunteered.

"No, you don't have to do that. I can go by myself," Donna said stubbornly.

"Donna," Annie started to object, but was interrupted by Josh, using the voice he reserved for recalcitrant Republicans. "Put Jason down for a nap, take one yourself. Don't worry, I'm going with Donna."

Annie smiled, Donna scowled, and Jason snored softly in his mother's arms.

"I'll see you later," Annie whispered, kissing her sister on the cheek, and carrying her son upstairs for a nap.

"That made my big sister's day."

"What?" Josh asked innocently.

"She has the same, 'I win, You lose' mentality as someone else I know," Donna said with a small smile. "Would you like some coffee cake before we go?"

"Your Mom's?" 

She nodded and he sat down at the table. She brought over the cake and a glass of milk, and sat down next to him.

"You're not having any?"

She shook her head. "When's your flight back?" she asked quietly.

He took a bite of the cake. "Friday morning, but I can stay longer if you want. Leo said to take as much time as you need."

"You're staying four days?"

Now it was Josh's turn to be surprised. "Of course."

She brushed her hand across his cheek. "I know you had a full schedule this week. You don't have to...," tears began trickling down her face.

He captured her hand and held it close, then softly brushed away the tears. "Stop. This is where I'm supposed to be. I've got my phone and my laptop, if they need me. Right now, let's just concentrate on what you need to do."

Donna stood up. "Finish eating your cake. I need to get..." her voice started to quiver, and she took a deep breath. "I need to get my mother's suit for the funeral home. I'll be back in a few minutes and we'll go." She paused and looked in his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered and left the room.


	4. Joy Cometh in the Morning 4

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

* * *

"I think I've got dishpan hands," Josh muttered, rubbing the chafed, red skin. They were in the last half hour of the last visitation. 

"I told you to use the rubber gloves," Mike Hallstrom, Annie's husband, pointed out. He was holding Melly, high on his shoulder, and the baby was enjoying looking at all the people in the room.

The funeral home was packed, as it had been for the past two days, with friends and relatives who'd come to pay their last respects to Elizabeth Moss. The Moss Family house had also been crowded each night for dinner, with aunts, uncles, and cousins gathering around the dining room table, stretched to capacity with extra leaves.

"I still don't understand why they can't use paper plates," Josh complained, as he had the first night when he was presented with a stack of dishes with which to set the table.

Mike, a six-foot-two inch cop, hoisted his baby daughter to the other shoulder, and sighed. "Do I have to review "the rules" again? Rule number one: if you eat something..."

"It has to be on a plate, not on a napkin or paper towel, or God forbid, over the sink," Josh finished.

Mike nodded. "Rule number two: if it's anyone except immediate family, all meals must be consumed on..."

"Good china," Josh continued.

"And the most important rule: Good china can never, ever be..." Mike looked expectantly at Josh.

"Put in the dishwasher. It must be washed, dried, and put away," Josh completed the thought. And he'd washed more dishes in the previous three days than he had in the last 25 years.

"Just so you're clear on 'the rules'," Mike smirked.

"Believe me when I tell you that I'm well acquainted with 'the rules'." Josh said ruefully.

"You ought to use the cocoa butter cream from The Body Shop," Mike advised.

Josh snorted.

"No, I'm telling you. No dishpan hands," and he held out the palms of his hands.

Josh looked at the smooth skin of his fellow washer's hands. "Yeah?"

"Definitely. Annie gave some to Donna for Christmas."

Just then Jason went flying by, chasing after a slightly older cousin. "Here, hold Melly," and Mike handed off his baby daughter to Josh, then swooped up his son.

Melly immediately grabbed for Josh's hair and pulled, while Mike unceremoniously gave a quick sniff to his son's bottom. "Nope, you're good," he said to the squirming little boy.

"Down," Jason insisted.

"Ok, just let me tie your shoes," and Mike knelt down and held his son in place while he redid the laces. 

"Done," and Jason resumed his chase. Mike looked over to the other end of the room where Donna, Annie, and their father were greeting people. 

"Son of a bitch," Mike muttered under his breath.

Josh looked up from playing 'airplane' with Melly, who was squealing excitedly.

"What?" and he followed Mike's eyes across the room.

"I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to show up here."

Josh saw a tall, blonde, bespectacled man shaking hands with Robert Moss, about to move on to Annie. 

"Who is he?" 

"Doctor Phillip Runyon," Mike said bitterly.

"Dr. Freeride," Josh snapped.

"The one and only," Mike answered.

"Here," Josh placed Melly in her father's arms. "I've been waiting a long time for this," Josh growled.

"Crush him," Mike agreed.

Josh turned on his heels and walked quickly across the room. Nearing the Moss family, Josh could see Donna stiffen as Runyon leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want some coffee?" Josh whispered in her ear, slipping his arm around Donna's waist and pulling her back close to him.

Annie giggled as Donna's eyes widened in surprise. She'd been rendered speechless by the gesture and the question.

"Phil, have you met Josh Lyman?" Annie asked with a sneaky smile.

The doctor stared at the couple in front of him. "No, but of course I know who he is."

"I know who you are too," Josh said coldly, giving the kind of look that generally had Senators agreeing to the "Lyman rules" without further discussion.

Donna reached up to rub the back of her neck.

"Is your neck giving you problems," Runyon asked. "Do you need a scrip for a muscle relaxant."

"Nah, Donna just needs another one of Josh's famous neck rubs. It's been a few hours, hasn't it Josh?" Annie interjected, with a smile for her co-conspirator.

"No problem," Josh smirked, and moved his hands up to Donna's shoulders, massaging the tight muscles.

"Well, I just wanted to pay my condolences," Runyon stuttered and started to move on.

"I'm glad we finally met. That's R-u-n-y-o-n, isn't it? Josh asked, staring at the doctor with a knowing smile.

"Er, yes." Nodding to the two sisters, he added, "It was good to see you Donna, Annie. I'm sorry about your mother," and he turned and hustled out the door.

"I'd bet good money that his tax returns would make interesting reading." Annie grinned at Josh.

"Don't even think of it," Donna hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently, continuing to massage Donna's neck.

"And you," Donna whipped around to face her big sister, but was held in place by the strong hands of her personal massage therapist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annie smiled and walked over to her husband and baby daughter.


	5. Joy Cometh in the Morning 5

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

* * *

"Is that the last one?" Josh asked, as Donna handed him another plate to dry.

"Yep. Thanks," she said, turning off the water, drying her hands on a towel, and reaching for the jar of cocoa butter on the sill. She opened it and absent-mindedly wiped her hands with the cream. 

Furtively, Josh put down the dish he was holding, swiped a glob of the moisturizing lotion, and quickly rubbed it into his palms.

They'd sent Annie and Mike home directly from the visitation, each one with a sleeping child in arms. Annie had wanted to come back and help clean up, but Donna had insisted that her big sister go home and get a good night's sleep. They had a long day ahead of them.

Mr. Moss had tiredly excused himself almost as soon as they'd come in the door, so Josh and Donna had spent the last 45 minutes cleaning up the kitchen.

"Promise me when we get back to DC that for the first week we'll only eat Chinese food out of paper cartons with chopsticks. Maybe pizza, but only if it can be on paper plates," Josh implored.

Donna smiled at him, and then took a deep breath. She brushed her hand across Josh's cheek.

"I'm not going back to DC," she said softly.

"You don't think you can leave on Sunday? How much longer do you think you'll need?"

"I do plan to go back then, but only for a week, maybe two. I'll bring Sara Iverson up to speed. She's really ready for more responsibility. I'm sure it will be a smooth transition."

Josh grabbed Donna's hand and held it in a tight grip. "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm moving back to Madison, Josh."

"No," he said forcefully. "You don't mean that."

"I've got to, Josh. My Dad needs me."

"Donna, he's upset now, that's to be expected. But he'll get better, stronger. If you need more time here, take it, but..."

"No, it's not just a matter of waiting a few weeks. My Dad's 68 years old. He had quadruple by-pass surgery last year. He takes six different heart medications every day. My Mom took care of all that. He needs me."

"He wouldn't want you to do this, Donna. I'm sure of that. Just ask him," Josh begged.

Donna shook her head. "I won't do that Josh. I won't put my Dad in that position. I'll come back here, get a job on campus, go back to school and finish my degree. It's what my mother would have expected me to do."

"No she wouldn't," Josh insisted. "She was proud of you, proud of what you are doing. Your folks were coming to the Inauguration next month. She was excited. You told me she was. She wouldn't want you to give it all up."

"She wouldn't expect me to abandon my father," Donna answered firmly.

"You're not leaving him alone. Annie and Mike are here."

"My father had open heart surgery last year. I flew in and flew out within 24 hours. My mother and sister picked up the pieces. My sister has had two babies in the last three years. I came for the weekend each time, brought gifts, and left. Mike works full time and goes to law school at night. Annie teaches, has two kids, and goes to school one night a week. My Mom babysat that night. I've got to be here, Josh. I owe them. They made the past five years possible. It's my turn now to pick up the pieces."

"There's got to be another way," Josh pushed. "Bring your Dad to Washington."

"I can't do that. His family, his grandchildren, his business, his memories - they're here. At his age, he shouldn't have to move."

"But we're...we're together now," Josh pleaded, pulling her close. "It's taken me five years, five stupid, wasted years, but I can finally say it, I..."

"Don't," and Donna put her finger to his lips. "Don't say it. If you don't say anything, it won't be real."

He pulled her fingers from his mouth. "I love you Donna. I want a life with you. We're like your parents, and my parents, and Mike and Annie. We're as real as they are."

"It's the emotions of the moment, Josh. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you've been here the past few days. I couldn't have gotten through them without you. But you're not thinking straight. Mom's death reminds you of when your Dad died," Donna protested.

"Stop it," Josh shouted. "Don't you dare tell me that I don't love you. You want to say that the death of your mother made me confront what I felt. Maybe you're right. But we've been moving towards this since the day you arrived in New Hampshire. And I don't believe for one moment that you don't love me."

"It doesn't matter what I feel. I know what I have to do," Donna insisted.

She stared at him, tears trickling silently down her cheeks. Finally she whispered, "I can't, Josh. I just can't build my life on the backs of people I love."

"Donna, please," he implored, his voice raspy and choked with emotion.

She pulled her hands away and stepped back. "Dad forgot to take his pills. I'm gonna take them to him. I'll see you tomorrow. Will you please turn off the lights when you leave?" 

As she walked out of the kitchen, she heard him call her name, but didn't stop.


	6. Joy Cometh in the Morning 6

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

* * *

"Where's Josh?" Annie whispered, as they stood in the hall of the Bethany United Methodist Church. She was holding Melly, while Mike, standing next to her, held a subdued Jason. Both children seemed to understand the solemnity of the occasion. Robert Moss stood next to Donna, leaning on her arm, greeting the guests who had come to his wife's funeral. It was about five minutes before the service was to start.

"He went to the airport to pick up CJ, Toby, and Sam," she answered softly.

"Is he going back with them tonight?"

"No, tomorrow morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Edson. Thank you for coming," Annie greeted an elderly lady making her way with a walker into the Church. Donna nodded her greeting.

"Do you want to go back with him then, instead of Sunday?" Annie whispered.

"I'm not going back."

"What do you mean?" Annie asked in a loud tone that made her father jump and the baby startle.

"Shhh," Donna insisted, rubbing her hand along Melly's back, as the little girl snuggled down against her mother's chest.

"What do you mean you're not going back. Of course you are," Annie hissed. "Good morning Mr. Jefferson," she said calmly.

"We're not gonna discuss this now. I already told Josh," Donna muttered. "Thank you sir. I appreciate it, Mr. Jefferson," she answered in response to the elderly gentleman's comment about Elizabeth's Moss' fine cooking.

"We may not talk about it now, but this subject is not closed," Annie said in a low, firm, bossy big sister voice.

Donna leaned over to whisper in her father's ear that they would be moving into the sanctuary in a few moments, when she felt her sister tighten her grip on her forearm. "Donna, why are there strange men, in dark suits and earpieces, walking in the door?"

Donna looked up to see Ron Butterfield quietly ordering several agents to check out the basement of the Church, as well as the organ loft.

"So sorry for your loss, Donna," the tall Secret Service agent said quietly, squeezing her hand.

Donna could only nod.

"What's going on?" Robert Moss asked, confused.

"Who did you say Josh was picking up?" Annie asked, as the organ music began to swell, marking the beginning of the service.

"Holy Sh..." Mike's exclamation was cut off by a swift jab in the ribs by his wife's well-placed elbow.

"Mr. President," Donna sighed, looking into the warm, brown eyes of the leader of the Free World, who quickly enveloped her in a hug. He was followed by Abbey Bartlet, who drew Donna into a warm embrace.

"Donna, I'm so very sorry," Jed Bartlet murmured. Turning to Mr. Moss, the President grasped the man's hand, and offered words of condolence.

"Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet, this is my sister Angelina, her husband, Mike, and their children, Jason and Melanie."

The President smiled at the sight of the two little children, who shyly buried their faces in their parents' necks.

The President and Mrs. Bartlet entered the sanctuary. CJ, Toby, and Sam hugged and kissed Donna, offered condolences to the Moss family, then entered the chapel. Josh started to walk with them, but Donna grabbed his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"The Bartlets planned on coming since I called them the first day. They just couldn't commit because of the situation in Qumar. That's why Leo and Margaret aren't here."

"I know. Just thank you again for everything."

"Of course," he said, squeezing her hand. "I'll see you later." Josh entered the chapel and slid into the seat next to Toby.

Robert Moss looked at his family and asked, "Ready?"

The family walked into the chapel, as the choir began to sing, "My Hope is Built."


	7. Joy Cometh in the Morning 7

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

* * *

"The service was beautiful."

Donna stood with her father in the small cemetery behind the church, impervious to the cold wintry chill and focused instead on the freshly shoveled dirt that marked the grave of Elizabeth Moss. Annie and Mike had left immediately after the service, sparing the children the winter chill, and heading back to the Moss home. But Robert Moss had wanted a few more moments to say goodbye and Donna stood with him, making silent promises to her mother.

They turned upon hearing the voice of Jed Bartlet behind them. 

"It was a wonderful celebration of a beautiful life," the President continued.

Donna smiled. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It's where we wanted to be. I wonder if I could have a few moments with your Dad?"

Donna nodded, kissed her father's cheek, and murmured that she would meet him by the car.

The two men watched the young woman carefully navigate the frozen ground, trying to avoid icy patches. Josh immediately jogged over, placing his arm around her waist to steady her, and the two slowly made their way out of the cemetery.

"I just wanted to thank you for your daughter, Mr. Moss," the President began.

Donna's father looked puzzled.

"Your daughter is smart, kind, loyal, hard working, and the most organized person I've ever met. She's been invaluable to all of us. Not just to Josh, but to the entire administration. You must be so proud."

"She takes after her mother," Robert Moss agreed with a smile.

The President paused, as the icy wind whistled through the graveyard. 

"When I was first diagnosed with multiple sclerosis, my daughter Liz was in college. She called her mother and announced that she was quitting school and coming home."

"Did she?"

"No, although I have to say I was sorely tempted. I missed her. On bad days, when I was really down, I just wanted my whole family around me. It was selfish, but they made me so happy. All these wonderful daughters of ours really have to do to make the day complete is show up, right?"

The grieving widower nodded.

"She's told Josh that she's moving back to Madison."

"She's going to finish her degree. My wife and I really wanted that. Not that she hasn't done well, but she should finish her education."

"That would be good."

"And she'd be closer to Annie."

"My girls can still squabble like newborn pups when they're together, but..." the President began.

"The fury of Hell descends on the person who dares to hurt one of the sisters," finished Robert Moss and the two men chuckled.

"I do miss her," Mr. Moss sighed, then smiled at the President. Nodding to the couple holding onto each other in the distance, he said, "My wife, she was planning on kicking a certain Democrat's butt when we came to Washington next month. She told me that it was way past time for a certain someone to wake up and smell the coffee."

The President followed his gaze and laughed, "I think she did just that Mr. Moss. Don't you agree?"

"That was my Elizabeth. She'd never let anything stop her from taking care of her cubs, not even death," he said with a knowing smile, as the two men walked slowly away from the fresh grave.


	8. Joy Cometh in the Morning 8

**Joy Cometh in the Morning**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns them all (he can have any of the characters I created!)  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** Of course, it's an Amy-free universe. What other kind is there?

Many thanks to Shelley for her fabulous editing skills and for helping us all to keep the faith in a couple who will, very shortly, end up together! 

* * *

"Donnatella?"

Robert Moss entered the living room where he found his younger daughter, sitting on the couch, leafing through an old photo album.

"What are you doing still up?" he asked, glancing at the mantle clock which revealed that it was almost 2 in the morning. It had been hours since the last guests had left. The house had been straightened, and he'd said good night to Donna around midnight. He sat down next to her.

"I think the better question is 'what are you doing up'? I'm used to these hours," Donna answered. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"No. Just couldn't sleep. Woke up and the bed was empty," Robert Moss sighed. "But I'm ok. What have you got there?"

"I was looking at the pictures from the summer we went to Disneyland," Donna smiled. "Here I am with my Mickey Mouse ears. And here's Annie, with one of the pirates of the Caribbean."

"I remember that summer. You were 8 and Annie was 13 and just beginning to notice boys. She followed that Pirate all over the park," Robert Moss chuckled. He paused for a moment, then stood.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"I want to show you something," and he opened a drawer in the credenza, took something out, and returned to his seat next to his daughter.

It was another photo album, this one leather bound with calligraphy which read: Donnatella Moss in Washington, Part 1.

"Your mom was going to give this to you when we came to Washington next month. She was going to start Part 2 with the Inauguration...but I'm gonna make that one for you."

"Daddy, please," Donna grabbed her father's hand. "I'm coming home, I'm going to finish my degree."

"I want your word on that, Donna."

"I promise Dad. I'm sure I can find a job at the University. I should be eligible for tuition credits by summer."

"Your mother and I were going to pay for your college education, just like we paid for Annie's. And Georgetown's tuition is more than you can manage on your salary, so..."

"I'm not going to Georgetown," Donna insisted. "I'm coming home. I'm going to the University of Wisconsin, and Dad, I'm a grownup, I'm paying for my own college."

Robert Moss smiled at his indignant daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "I love you Donnatella, but this isn't where you belong."

"You need me, Dad," she said softly. "With Mom gone, you need someone to take care of you."

"Like you said, sweet pea, I'm a grownup too. I can take care of myself. Your mom watched over us all, but she'd be very disappointed if we didn't know how to manage on our own. She'd kick my butt - and you know it," he said, stroking his baby girl's flaxen hair.

"I miss you, Daddy. I miss Mom. I don't know what I'm gonna do without her."

"Me either, sweetheart," he murmured. "But I'm always here for you, so's your bossy big sister." The two shared a smile. 

"And so is that young man who's been washing all my dishes," Robert Moss chuckled.

Just then Donna's cell phone, which was in her purse on the floor, rang. She looked puzzled and reached for it, then smiled when she recognized the number.

"Josh? Where are you?"

"I didn't want to disturb your father, but I'm outside the door. Can you let me in?"

Donna jumped to her feet and raced to the front door. She'd barely gotten the door open when he burst through, talking a mile a minute.

"We've got to talk. I had some ideas. I called a friend of mine at the University of Wisconsin, and I'm gonna postpone my flight tomorrow and meet him. He thinks I could get a visiting professorship at the University. I'll do some consulting - you can run my office - but you'd still take classes, and..." Josh glanced around and realized that Mr. Moss was standing in the living room doorway.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to disturb you this late. I needed to see Donna and..."

"I'm going to bed now. You two need to talk. I'll see you in the morning Josh," and he smiled at the embarrassed deputy chief of staff. "Goodnight Donnatella," he kissed his daughter on the cheek. 

"Night Dad. I love you."

She waited until her father was upstairs, before looping her arm through Josh's and pulling him into the living room.

"Dad and I talked," she began. "I'm not moving back to Madison."

"Thank God," Josh whispered, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

"I want to come back to visit more often," she murmured, not able to resist his lips.

"I promise at least once a month," Josh assured her, as he began to feather kisses down her neck.

"I gave my word that I'd start classes to finish my degree," she said arching her neck for better access.

"You'll start this semester. We'll clear at least one night a week for class," then leaned back with a smirk, "two nights if you major in political science."

"Not a chance," she laughed pulling him close again and lightly kissing him, then deepening it, their tongues dancing and teasing.

"Moss Family rules. There have to be three feet on the floor at all times," she said with a smile, as she pushed Josh down on the sofa and sat on his lap. 

He looked up confused, then smiled, pulling her close for a kiss. "You'd be astonished what you can do with three feet on the floor."

"Show me."


End file.
